finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fragment/Oracle of Etro
Ultima Brand ;Words of Protectors Past The Heart of Chaos does not grant the Guardian power—it eats away at their physical self. Caius did not gain an immortal body, but was cursed with eternal life. Heed my words, Noel. You are the last protector, and the only one who can wrest the Heart's strength from Caius. In the instant you strike the life from his body, you shall either inherit the curse, or break its eternal grip. Only your will can slay fate one way or the other. Omega Brand ;Words of Protectors Past The eidolith that summons Bahamut is set into the hilt of Caius's greatsword. Bahamut is an Eidolon of Valhalla—a gift from the goddess of chaos to her l'Cie. No one now living knows why Caius possesses the crystal eidolith of a l'Cie. It was centuries, nay, more than a thousand years past that he became the Guardian, and his companions of that age have long since departed this mortal realm. Chaos Brand ;Words of Protectors Past A massive battle once raged on Gran Pulse. Paddra was besieged by a great army that sought the life of the seeress. In the face of this assault, Caius chose to perform an 'incarnate summoning.' This ritual merged his essence with that of the Eidolon Bahamut, and drew forth all their latent power. An incarnate summoning expends the life force of the summoner, and thus Caius did perish. But he returned from death's domain, an immortal heart beating within his breast. That dark summons is now his to wield at will—as long as the Heart of Chaos pumps eternity through his veins. Crimson Crystal ;Tablet of Memory Valhalla is a world that is connected to every age, every timeline. When the seeress of the Farseers gazes into the future, Valhalla is at the heart of the vision. The seeress also has the power to send her inner voice through Valhalla and then to the time and place of her choosing. However, only those with great chaos in their hearts are able to hear the words of the seeress. Azure Crystal ;Tablet of Memory In the heart of Valhalla stands Etro's temple. The throne that sits within, the throne of the goddess, is always empty. No one can say how long the goddess's temple has stood in this place. In a world where time does not exist, such a question has little meaning. Some speculate, however, that the goddess built the temple with her own hands, as a prison for some long-forgotten enemy. Forest Crystal ;Tablet of Memory The seeress of the Farseers knows the exact moment she will die. However, she is forbidden to change the timeline in order to save herself. The seeress has no choice but to accept her preordained end. This is the law of the Farseers. Each change of the timeline creates new victims, spawns new tragedies, and not even the seeress can tell how great those losses shall be. Amber Crystal ;Tablet of Memory Valhalla, where the temple of the goddess stands, floats on the vast ocean of chaos into which all things must flow. There is no beginning or end to chaos. Those that fall into its waters are condemned to float for eternity in the rift between life and death. The ocean of chaos has drowned the Pedestal of Time. There, on that holy of holies, did the goddess Etro first step into the Unseen Realm. But as her power waned, the sacred spot where her foot touched soil sank beneath the sullen waves. Violet Crystal ;Tablet of Memory The seeress of the Farseers has left us many prophecies, but amongst them the most enigmatic must surely be this: 'When Valhalla consumes the sky, a new star flashes like lightning, and in the heavens twinkles distant hope.' What does it mean when 'Valhalla consumes the sky'? What is the new star that flashes in the sky? Does this prophecy foretell a future of salvation—or destruction? No one can say. Etro's Sorrow ;Yeul's Confessions Etro granted the most selfless of gifts. Her power and strength flowed through the gate to the Unseen World, and with each passing second she grew weaker and weaker. Now the goddess sleeps within the Heart of Chaos. Should she cease to exist, then the power that she granted to humanity, the power that makes their universe whole, will disappear. When the sands of time run out on the goddess, so too do they on the world of man. Pulse's Resolution ;Yeul's Confessions When the people of Cocoon first came down to the surface of Gran Pulse, magic filled the earth. Among the people, there were those who awakened to this power. I saw it happen. I saw time distorted and twisted. When the timeline was changed and history broken, fissures appeared in the wall that separates the spirit and the material. The crystal power that was once bestowed only upon the l'Cie was released, and it permeated deep into the soil. Now normal humans can spin enchantments and spells—if they know how. Lindzei's Desire ;Yeul's Confessions The part we humans call 'soul' is a gift of the goddess. In all our hearts flickers a small piece of the chaos of Valhalla. From Valhalla, you can see every age, every timeline. I see the future because Valhalla lives in my heart. The Eyes of Etro is not a unique gift, reserved for the special. Every human who claims a soul can gaze into the future. Mwynn's Tenderness ;Yeul's Confessions Our bodies are made of the blood of the goddess. Our souls are formed of the chaos which she bestowed upon us. The Farseers were an ancient people who embraced the chaos more than any other. They were Pulse's oldest tribe, and I was their seeress. The power to see the future. The power to travel the timeline. The power to bend monsters to your will. The power to remember in your dreams, even when the timeline has changed. They are manifestations of hidden chaos, and in a chosen few, these powers are great indeed. Such are the blessings of the goddess. Bhunivelze's Sleep ;Yeul's Confessions In the physical world, it contains within its form endless chaos. By the will of the deities, it gives birth to all living things. I speak of crystal. The eternal dream world of the crystal lies within the Unseen World. Even the gods long to find their way to that place. In all crystal, the heart that shines most brightly is called Bhunivelze. Category:Fragments in Final Fantasy XIII-2